To Save A Friend
by SlashLover93
Summary: Darren would do anything to save Evra from the mad vampaneze's grasp ... anything at all! Rape. Slight spoilers to book three. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Cirque Du freak, Darren Shan does.**

**This oneshot is based off of book three ( yes, I finally read the books ... well up to book four anyway, got them for christmas! lol) When I read this part of the book, this idea came to my mind.  
**

**Warnings: Slash-rape of a minor and a bit of a spoiler. M rated for a reason!

* * *

**"Please." Darren sobbed. "Let him go! I'll do anything you want! I … I … I'll give you Mr. Crepsley!"

Murlough laughed.

"No go. You had a chance to do that earlier. You blew it. Besides, you couldn't lead me to him now. He's bound to have changed hotels again. Might even fled the city."

"There must be something I could give you!" Darren cried out desperately.

Murlough stared at him for a second, before an evil, perverse smile crossed his face.

"Well, there is _something_ you can give me." He said in a low voice, going closer to the young half vampire, circling him.

Something in the vampaneze's voice, brought shudders through Darren's spine.

"W-what is it?"

Murlough stopped in front of him, running his hands over the upside down half vampire's body.

"You." He breathed in his rough voice.

Darren's brows furrowed in confusion, but his stomach knotted in fear.

"W-what do you mean? You already have me?"

Murlough chuckled.

"Stupid, little vampire, I meant I want _you_." He emphasized it by grabbing Darren's crotch. Darren squeaked, eyes widening in shock and horror.

"W-w-what? … I-I-I … I'm only thirteen!"

"The younger, the tighter, the better." Murlough growled lowly in a husky whisper.

"No." Darren whimpered shakily.

Murlough scowled at him, taking out his knife and going over to Evra, putting the knife to his throat.

"No!" Darren cried out, reaching out, struggling to try to save his friend.

"If you want to save Snakey, you have to let me have you. That's the only way. Otherwise, I'll slice little Snakey's throat open."

Darren let out a shaky breath, shutting his eyes, a few silent tears sliding down his colorless cheeks.

"Don't! Don't do it, Darren! I'd rather die, than have you go through something like that!" Evra cried out, his voice strained from the knife pressing into his throat, but desperate to keep Darren from doing what the vampaneze wanted him to do.

Darren shook his head. Words could not express how scared he was, but he was also determined. He had to do it. He had to save Evra. He didn't want to do it, but he _had _to … He meant what he said, he would do anything to save his best friend.

He couldn't lose anybody else … he already lost so much in his short life, he could not and would not lose another person close to him.

Besides, it was his fault Evra was here … if he didn't drag Evra into all of this mess in the first place, he would be safe right now.

"Fine, take me, but promise me first."

"What?" Murlough sounded surprised.

Darren opened his eyes.

"Well, vampaneze always keep their word, so I want you to promise that you'll let Evra go after you're done with me."

Murlough pulled the knife away from Evra's throat and put it away, staring at Darren.

"You are smarter than I thought."

He walked over with an almost smirk. He leaned down close to his face.

"I promise."

Darren wanted to gag at the smell of the vampaneze's breath, it was even more deadly than Crepsley's.

Murlough cut Darren down and he fell hard to the cold, hard rock floor.

Darren groaned in pain.

Murlough ripped Darren's clothes off of his body with his extremely sharp vampaneze fingernails.

"Get on your hands and knees." He drawled out slowly in his rough, husky voice.

Darren shakily did as he was told.

Murlough growled deeply in arousal as he drunk in the sight before him, yanking off his own clothes in vampaneze speed. He knelt behind the small, slender body of the thirteen year old half vampire and roughly grabbed his hips.

Without warning, Murlough slammed into him as hard and fast as he could, giving Darren no mercy. The poor young boy screamed out in pain. His sharp vampire fingernails dug into the hard rock ground, his teeth clenching so hard together it felt like all his teeth were going to fall out, his eyes shut tightly as silent tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls as Murlough tore through him over and over again.

Murlough made animalistic grunts at how tight and good the half vampire felt. Darren felt himself tare … He felt like his whole body was being torn apart.

He had never felt so much pain before in his life … words could not explain how much it hurt.

After about ten minutes, it was finally over. Murlough pulled out with a low growl, blood all over his dick, while it was dripping out of Darren's assaulted hole.

Darren whimpered. His shaky arms collapsed from under him and he fell face first to the ground. He whimpered and sobbed loudly, his small, fragile body shaking uncontrollably as he curled himself into a ball. He froze and went silent, when he felt icy breath hitting his ear.

"I knew I liked you." The vampaneze breathed in satisfaction. It had been a while since he's had any action and the boy had brought him such extreme pleasure.

He then pulled away and turned toward the shaking snake boy, that had been watching the whole time, his eyes wide in horror and fear with tears streaming down his face. Murlough smiled sickly at him.

"Did you enjoy the free show?"

Evra looked like he was about ready to be sick, he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue and stayed silent, watching the used body of his best friend on the ground with all kinds of different emotions that were tearing Evra apart.

He couldn't believe his best friend was raped right in front of him. He couldn't believe Darren let himself be raped just to save him. Darren was too good for his own good. He always put himself last and would do anything for a friend …

He gave up everything he held dear and became a half vampire just to save his best friend Steve from dying from Madam Octa's deadly bite … and now he let someone roughly violate his body to save Evra from the vampaneze's cruelty.

Darren was too much of a good friend … and Evra just couldn't take it.


End file.
